My Lovely Maiden
by Lttlwings
Summary: Thinking he had found the right lady, Eriol had returned to England, only to be mistaken. The maiden returns to haunt his dreams, calling Eriol to find her. Now knowing the truth, he is determind to find the destined woman he loves. Plz RR! FINISHED!
1. The Events

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!  
  
"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) my rambling

Enjoy the reading!!!!  
  
**Chapter 1  
**  
"You're really leaving." spoke Nakuru in disbelief as she entered the bedroom to find her young master preparing his luggage.  
  
Eriol Hiiragizawa folded his shirt neatly before putting it in carefully inside. He sighed and headed back to his open closet.  
  
"You can't be serious master. You aren't even sure she is the right lady!" exclaimed Nakuru in disappointment.  
  
"Let me explain to you a simple concept of life Nakuru. Life is full of risks and I've decided to dive in head first." Eriol answered as he took out some more clothes and headed back to his luggage.  
  
"As I recall master, you were always patient. Analyzing the situation first before making a mistake." Nakuru replied with a frown.  
  
"I've waited long enough. I've made up my mind already. Kaho is the woman I'm destined to be with forever."  
  
"What if your wrong."  
  
Eriol's grip upon his clothe tightened. "I'm not wrong. Both of us feel the same way towards each other."  
  
"Are you sure?" she insisted.  
  
Frustrated he slammed the luggage close. "I'm tired of waiting alone for this destined woman to appear. She hunts my soul every night. The maiden that appears to me in dreams can only signify Kaho. I can't be wrong on this prediction." Eriol explained as he pulled up the luggage to head towards the door.  
  
"What about Tomoyo Daidouji?" Nakuru whispered in hopes.  
  
Eriol stopped dead in his track.  
  
Tomoyo Daidouji, the young lady that had taken part of his life more than he had intended to. Beautiful, witty, funny, lovely, and talented. She was perfect in his eyes, but he would not admit it to his heart contentment. She was only a dear friend for him and nothing more. Although he remembered it clearly the goodbye kiss Tomoyo had given him before darting away, he could not risk his future plans with Kaho for that sudden stun Tomoyo had performed.  
  
Eriol had made his decision, he wouldn't back away now. Everything was perfect, he was sure of it.  
  
Gripping his luggage firmly and ignoring the strange ache in his heart he continued to walk away without replying back to Nakuru's question.  
  
The butterfly guardian watched her young master disappear before she sighed in regret for not stopping him. She felt miserable in not being able to change his mind upon the situation. Indeed Eriol was a stubborn master and he was leaving to England with the woman Nakuru somehow felt to be the wrong mistress.  
  
All she wanted was her master's happiness.  
  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
_Clow Reed silently unlocked the front door as he covered himself with his usual black cloak. He gazed down at his pocket watch indicating Clow that it was 1:37am. 23 more minutes until his coach appeared for his departure from Paris, known for it's romantic aura. Clow couldn't help but to feel disappointment in leaving such a beautiful place with the beautiful lady he had fallen in love with.  
  
His departure was for their own benefit and for the lady's own safety as well.  
  
Being a man of great power had its advantages and disadvantages. Sometimes Clow wondered if love would be the perfect excuse for him to give up his power to be in the arms of the woman he loved. He sighed knowing that his love wouldn't forgive him if he gave up on his plans, much less his magic.  
  
'Use your knowledge to create extraordinary things. You were gifted with magical powers Clow, don't waste it.' these were her words that echoed inside of his mind whenever he thought of giving up everything for her.  
  
Intending to meet his coach a few blocks away from the house, Clow Reed began to exit when a sweet voice called out.  
  
"Là où êtes vous allant ceci en retard la nuit Clow? (Where are you going this late at night Clow?)"  
  
He twirled around to face the most beautiful maiden he ever loved. With those amethyst eyes gazing at him adoringly, while her beautiful amber hair framed her pale face. Clow felt weak before her presence. He knew that this lady could control him like a puppet if she wished.  
  
"I thought you were sleeping angel." Clow replied as he watched her descend the stairs gracefully.  
  
"I was until I realized you were gone."  
  
"I'm sorry angel, but I must, unfortunately leave Paris to Hong Kong."  
  
Her eyes widen in fear as she quickly made her way towards him to embrace the man in warmth. "Il est trop tôt. (It's too soon.)"  
  
"I know but unexpected things happened and I must not stay any longer."  
  
"When will you return to Paris? À moi?" she inquired as she gazed into his lovely eyes that now showed sadness.  
  
"It will not be possible my dear."  
  
"Not possible? Pourquoi pas?" She now demanded in horror to know that her love would be gone.  
  
"Une promesse. (A promise.)" Clow Reed started as he embraced her tightly. "We will meet again in a far future from now."  
  
"Comment?" The lady questioned in bewilderment, knowing that his magic would aid them somehow.  
  
"I will reincarnate into two individuals. One individual will produce me a heir to the powerful Clow Cards and the other individual will aid the heir to be the next card mistress." Clow explained.  
  
"Continuez."  
  
"The individual that will help my successor will also be the one that will return to you my love. Your soul will travel and rebirth several times until we meet again in the far future. Our love will connect us together again."  
  
The lady sadly smiled as she felt tears rising, "It will be too long."  
  
"I know but in this present day it will be impossible for us to be together."  
  
"Je ne serai pas égoïste. (I will not be selfish.)" She spoke, trying her best to hold her tears back. "Your work is far more important now than our love. I trust you Clow that we will meet and stay together forever."  
  
"That, my angel, is a promise."  
  
"Une question. How will our souls find each other again?"  
  
"I will leave clues so we will find our path." Clow answered, smiling to that angel. "Now I must leave. Not a minute should be delayed."  
  
The lady then leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the lips before pushing back to see his gaze upon her. His eyes showed a sea of promises and she smiled.  
  
"Allez maintenant. (Go now.)" She quickly instructed not wanting to erupt in tears.  
  
Clow Reed gave her a last embrace before moving towards the door.  
  
"Au revoir."  
  
Sadden by the departure, the lady walked back upstairs and cursed the politicians for being responsible for everything. She knew that Clow Reed had left this late at night for her own safety, if he had stayed any longer her identity might have been revealed and the government could use her as a bait.  
  
Upon the discovery of the powerful Clow Cards, the government has been dying to get their hands on such force. If they obtained the Clow Book they would have enough power to take over the world. Clow Reed had to act fast, he needed to execute his plan in secrecy so that the government wouldn't suspect that Clow would be hiding the Clow Book away to be handed to his next heir in the future.  
  
With the success of his plan, Clow Reed would then bluff that he had destroyed the Clow Cards forever. Even with that lie, Clow was sure that the government wouldn't rest until the day of his death. If the mage was caught he would be tortured to tell his secret and if his love was involved she would be a target as well.  
  
That is why the lady knew that their love could not be in this present day. Her heart held hope that soon they would meet again.  
  
"J'attendrai patiemment. (I will wait patiently.)"  
_  
............................................................................ ...................................................................  
  
Eriol's eyes suddenly opened up widely as he sat up on his bed. He took a quick glance at the alarm clock that flashed back the numbers 1:37am clearly in the dark night, before looking out towards the large windows in his bedroom.  
  
"The voice." he silently whispered to himself. "Calling me again."  
  
The maiden's voice tonight had awoken Eriol from his sleep. It had been two years since he last saw her image and last heard the calls. She was hunting him again, but why? Haven't he found her?  
  
This couldn't be only a nightmare. As he recalled, for the past few months he had been hearing a hum in the back of his head whenever he slept. Now he understood, the hum was actually the maiden's voice that tonight had suddenly sounded so clear.  
  
Relaxing his temple, Eriol closed his eyes and laid back down, wanting to ignore everything.  
  
Suddenly, reopening his eyes again, Eriol quickly got up from his bed and walked towards his desk. Slowly turning on the lamp, he began to sketch a picture without his intention. He didn't know what he drew. Eriol was leaving his hand to sketch and his conscious to lead the way.  
  
Soon he was staring down at a beautiful woman with lovely large eyes, matching her full lips. Her long straight hair cascaded down towards her back and curled up in the end. Strange, she had the same hair as Kaho did, but both seemed slightly different.  
  
Eriol now realized that she was the lady that haunted his dreams two years ago. Although her image seemed a bit misty he recalled the color of her eyes, her face, her hair, and her lips. Eriol hurriedly pulled out some color pencils from inside his desk's drawer and started to color the sketch.  
  
The rose red lips, her pale fair skin, those long amber hair, and finally her lovely amethyst eyes that called out his attention. Such rarity of eye color, but such beauty. He gazed at the maiden and felt his heart call out to her and suddenly it hit him strong.  
  
Eriol dropped the color pencil down and faced the lady that slept peacefully on the bed beside his spot. Kaho seemed to have the maiden's same hair color, but yet both were far different from each other.  
  
"You're not my angel." Eriol whispered as the truth dawned into him.

* * *

End of chapter 1! So what did u think??? Hope my french isn't that bad!!! If there is any mistake plz tell me and I'll correct the errors! Also I don't know how to rate my own stories, so if u think the rating is wrong tell me as well, so I won't get in trouble with fanfiction! 

Hope u enjoyed this chapter! PLZ leave me a REVIEW!!! Thank you all! Cya in the next chapter :)


	2. Searching

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) my rambling

_Thanks to:_

_Arialle:_ Thank you for the tip, I'll make sure to use it! Thank you for reading my fic and I hope u also enjoy this chapter!

_Gipsychan: _Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad that u liked this fic!!! So here is the next chapter!

**Chapter 2**

Eriol sat silently on his armchair that faced the fireplace before him. To his left, there was a couch, where Kaho had sat herself comfortably reading one of her books. He slowly stole a gaze towards the lady and couldn't help but to feel guilty.

How couldn't he have seen it sooner? 2 years with the woman he had claimed to be his match, in the end to find out that it was a mistake. Why haven't he noticed it before? The feeling he felt for this lady was not love. He had forced himself to believe that he was truly in love when in fact it was nothing more then a brotherly love.

Eriol despised himself for being such a stubborn person and also for creating false hopes. He needed to tell Kaho the truth. Eriol couldn't promise her a future together anymore.

"Kaho I need to speak to you."

The lady then slowly put down the book on her lap to gaze her eyes upon him. She smiled softly. "What is it Eriol?"

"Remember when I told you that I can't predict the future anymore?" He began but found it difficult to continue.

"Yes I remember." Kaho replied still smiling. "It was when I told you that if both of us felt the same feeling our future would turn out to be alright."

Eriol nodded, confirming the events. "I believe one of us has lost that feeling." Kaho's eyes widened, "Are you accusing me of cheating you?" she demanded. "Eriol I truly love you and you know that!"

Her words just brought a sea of guilt into Eriol's heart. The truth did hurt but it must be told. "Kaho I'm not blaming you of anything."

A sudden fear crawled into her as realization dawned in. "Please tell me you're lying."

Eriol sadly shock his head. "Kaho I'm sorry. I should have realized it before you've got hurt."

Tears began to emerge as the lady quickly stood up. "What can we expect? Life does play tricks on us all."

"Kaho I'm deeply sorry." Eriol apologized.

She only smiled. "No remorse Eriol. I understand. In fact I had a hunch that this would have happened, that is why we're still not married."

Eriol sat silently as he watched the lady leave towards the staircase where she went up and shut herself alone in the bedroom for hours.

Kaho left the next day.

...............................................................................................................................................

Eriol burst the doors open to his vast library startling Spinel who sat quietly on the chair reading a book. Seeing that his master was in a sort of hurry, the feline decided best to not disturb him. Eriol approaching his desk quickly pinned the maiden's sketch onto the wooden furniture and stared at her figure.

"Now." He whispered. "To find out where you hide away from me love."

Spinel getting a bit curious at his master's attitude decided to take a peak at the paper which Eriol so fervently stared down at. Even before he could fly up, his master suddenly pointed towards his direction, without gazing away.

"Curiosity killed the cat, Spinel. When I need your help I'll inform you."

Eriol knew he needed to do this on his own. His first mistake should not be repeated again. By doing this alone, Eriol would prove to the maiden that he was worthy of her love and that he regrets for making a mistake before.

Eriol gazed searchingly into the sketch, those amethyst eyes seemed so familiar to him. She taunted him with her gaze and send his heart beating fast. Eriol needed to find her fast, but yet she somehow spoke of patience, telling him that he was the only man she loved and waited.

He trusted her and so relaxed and calmed himself. Eriol had time to search out the truth but yet his heart craved for the maiden's love.

Sitting himself onto his chair, Eriol kept his gaze fixed onto the sketch. He knew that the lady he searched for wouldn't actually look like the maiden but the feeling that she emitted would be the exact same emotions. She was his true match, he knew it. His heart spoke of her in his own beating.

Spinel watched his master curiously. He was sitting himself silently for minutes now that the feline was getting worried something might be wrong. Knowing it was best not to disturb, Spinel returned to his book and gazed up often to check on his master.

Hearing footsteps approaching, the feline quickly flew up and exited the door, wanting to prevent the person from breaking Eriol's concentration.

"Nakuru you better stay out." He spoke as the guardian was about to walk in the half opened door to the library.

"Why?" She inquired in bewilderment as she peaked inside to see her silent master.

"He is working on something that even I can't be part of."

Nakuru smiled knowingly, she knew the feline was feeling rejected, but whatever the master was working on, it was important. "Spinel." Nakuru now spoke while turning away to walk towards the kitchen.

"Yes?" He questioned while flying beside her.

"Do you know where mistress Kaho went?"

"She left this morning. By the looks of it, she might not be coming back anytime soon."

Nakuru looked surprised and extremely happy by such news. "You mean master is single again?"

Spinel nodded his head. Nakuru then suddenly grabbed hold of the feline and gave him a tight hug before twirling around in joy.

"Let go of me! I'm getting dizzy!" complained Spinel as he tried to tug away.

"Sorry." Nakuru replied sheepishly as she let go.

"Why such excitement anyways?" Spoke the feline as he slowly settled himself onto the girl's shoulder, since his vision was failing him.

Nakuru smiled, "That means master is searching for his true match!" she concluded.

"You mean to say that he is in the library trying to find his love?"

She nodded.

"But that can lead to billions of possibilities! It's impossible to find his true match." Spinel exclaimed to that absurdity.

"Your wrong there, because I happen to know who it is. Besides master's heart will lead him to the right path, I'm sure of that."

* * *

Sorry for taking such a long to update, I'll try to post chapter 3 ASAP! So what did u think of this chapter??? Send me a REVIEW PLZ!!!! Thanx for those who enjoyed and be patient with me alright?!?!? Well so cya in the next chapter :) 


	3. Found You

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) my rambling

_Thanx to:_

_serious-klutx- _Thank you for u'r lovely review!!! I'm so glad that u like this fic!

_Ukari-chan-_ Thank you for reviewing! I'm glad that u'r enjoying my story!

**Chapter 3**

Eriol raked his midnight hair back as he kept gazing into the sketch. He had now lost track of time, but that didn't matter, all he wanted was to find the maiden. Clues. Where should he even start? The maiden's sketch only showed him her figure and a familiarity so profound that Eriol cursed himself for not being able to pinpoint the right match.

Frustrated, the gentleman finally stood up, to stand himself before the huge windows. Outside was the relaxing view of the garden, which he must admit that Nakuru had taken great care of. Eriol sighed before closing his eyes to massage his temples. He tried to recall the last dream in which he saw the maiden, but that image was too blurry to even bring any clues for his aid.

Suddenly the sound of raindrops began to echo inside as Eriol realized that the rain had decided to pour. Smiling for that soothing sound, he began to concentrate once again on his task. He wasn't giving up that easily. His heart wouldn't allow it.

Slowly and gradually the sound of nature began to spread as a beautiful voice sang along in his mind. It was the maiden's voice and how angelic it sounded. So familiar and so relaxing. The song was sung in such perfection that it brought to him a certain anxiety he couldn't explain.

Eriol quickly reopened his eyes and walked back to the maiden's sketch. Once again he gazed at her amethyst eyes, sending his heart to beat faster. How could she be so cruel to taunt him? This was torture and yet an obstacle that Eriol was determined to pass.

The voice inside his head began to sing again, making the gentleman to gaze down at her red rose lips. An unknown tinge pressed against his own lips as a image played itself inside his mind. The maiden kissing her lover away before he left. That kiss felt warm and blissful.

Eriol slowly touched his lips and felt the same kiss before, 2 years ago, which he had never forgotten.

The same goodbye kiss. The same sensation. The sea full of promises.

Eriol's eyes opened wide to the dawning truth as he quickly picked up a pencil and began to sketch an image on top of the maiden's picture. This time Eriol was in control. Fully aware what he was drawing and knowing what to expect when he was done.

"I found you my love." A smile emerging on his lips.

...............................................................................................................................................

Nakuru was in the kitchen backing a strawberry cake that she knew her master would appreciate. Although Spinel preferred something else, he had given up in convincing the lady to change her mind. Now the feline sat himself in the living room reading his book like always.

Putting the cake into the oven, Nakuru sighed in satisfaction before hanging the apron away and exiting the kitchen. She joined Spinel in the living room when Eriol hurriedly exited the library.

"Finally." Spinel announced.

"Have you deciphered the maiden's identity?" Nakuru questioned joyfully.

Eriol grabbed his jacket from the hanger before answering. "Yes I did."

"Is there anything else you want to say?" Nakuru inquired knowingly.

Eriol sighed, "I should have listened to you 2 years ago, but you must understand my selfish feelings back then."

"I forgive you master. Now go. She has waited long enough."

"Thank you." The gentleman spoke with a smile before darting outside.

"Wait master! Where are you going?" Spinel called out in confusion, but he was out of reach.

Nakuru smiled in contentment before humming a little song and joyfully skipping away towards the kitchen. Spinel sat alone in total confusion while staring towards the open door where his master had hurriedly exited and then towards the kitchen, where Nakuru left without making the situation clear.

Frowning, Spinel decided to solve his own curiosity by checking the paper Eriol had been looking at for the past few hours. Entering the vast library, the feline slowly settled himself on top of the wooden desk to find the paper. There he gazed upon the maiden and another lady that had been drawn on top of the first sketch.

Eriol had drawn another face, which was slightly more round and innocent. The lips, the eyes, the long neck, were all the same. The hair had more bangs, other then that both ladies seemed extremely similar.

A smiled appeared upon Spinel at his new mistress, Tomoyo Daidouji.

* * *

Thank you for taking u'r time in reading this fic! Hope u enjoyed the chapter! PLZ leave me a REVIEW before you leave! Thank you once again! Cya in the next chapter :) 


	4. United

Disclaimer: I do not own CCS!

"..." character's speech

'...' character's thoughts

(...) my rambling

_Thanx to:_

_serious-klutz: _Thank you for reading! Your such a great person! Yeah I kow it took Eriol a long time, but boys do take long to process new information, don't ya think? Hehehe. Thank you once again :)

_Gipsychan: _Thank you for reviewing! I'm so glad that your enjoying my fic!!! Thank you once again and here it is the last chapter :)

**Chapter 4**

The taxicab came to a stop in front of the Daidouji residence as Eriol stepped out to gaze his surroundings. Paying the driver, the cab drove away, leaving the gentleman alone in that late afternoon. He gazed down at his watch and hoped that Tomoyo had already returned from her day at school.

Although exhausted by the long airplane trip, the gentleman was determined to see his maiden. With a smile, Eriol stepped forward and pressed the intercom, wondering if his little surprise visit would be welcoming.

Tomoyo Daidouji leaned forward upon the railing of the white bridge. She sadly gazed down at her reflection upon the water. Why couldn't she move on? She felt pathetic in believing that one day her love would return to her arms, and yet something inside her heart told her to wait patiently.

Obediant, the lady did wait, in hopes that this waiting would soon end. Although Tomoyo knew that Eriol was in love with another woman, she couldn't understand why she believed in this absurd hope. Yet her feet would always bring her back to this bridge full of memories of their time together.

The white bridge was where they first became true friends, the place where they would talk for hours, the place where they met, the place where Tomoyo had kissed him goodbye. As hard as she tried to forget, those precious memories would not leave her alone. Every time Tomoyo passed through the bridge a voice would always echo inside her mind telling her to wait.

The lady sighed, maybe her heart was playing tricks on her, but she didn't care. No matter what, she always found herself waiting for him to return.

Seeing that it was getting late, Tomoyo pushed herself away from her spot and turned to walk her way home.

"I knew I would find you here." spoke a familiar voice.

Startled, Tomoyo slowly twirled around to face a gentleman she knew. With eyes wide open, Tomoyo shock her head in disbelief, thinking that this was only an allusion.

Eriol smiled as he was catching his breath from the long run. He finally stepped forward, wanting to reach his love that stood gazing at him in utter surprise and shock.

"I'm deeply sorry for making a mistake. I should have been more patient, Tomoyo Daidouji, and I understand if you're mad at me."

The lady smiled, "You're here." she softly whispered.

Eriol nodded his head, "Forgive me love for taking such a long time to reach you. I've been a fool in ignoring the truth."

Tomoyo stepped back. "What about Kaho?"

Eriol shock his head, "We weren't a match. She left."

"Then tell me, who is your true match?" Tomoyo needed to hear him speak out her name.

Eriol adoringly smiled as he slowly reached her figure and picked up her hand. He tenderly kissed her soft fingers, causing the lady to blush and feel her heart beat race. Eriol then slowly lowered their hands, which had slowly intertwined with each other perfectly.

"I came for the maiden by the name of Tomoyo Daidouji." Eriol spoke, causing Tomoyo to embrace him in a tight hug.

This felt perfect. Both bodies fit each other like a puzzle and they knew they were right. Tomoyo then gazed up, revealing the tears of joy that had erupt from her lilac eyes. Eriol kissed her tears away before trailing the kisses down her nose to reach those red lips. Tender and softly, Tomoyo allowed herself to dive into this warmth. They felt a surge of passion fill inside their bodies, as Eriol tasted her sweetness.

When both parted for air, the lady gazed into those beautiful azure eyes and saw a sea full of promises. De ja vu. She somehow had recalled a moment exactly like this one.

"No more waiting. The search is finally over my love." Eriol whispered before kissing her softly.

Tomoyo smiled. Finally they were untied.

_THE END_

* * *

Thank you those who have followed this fic and leaved me such a wonderful review!!! Hope u enjoyed this last chapter!!! Plz leave me a last REVIEW!!!!! Thank you once again and cya around in another fic :) 


End file.
